Hiding Behind Red Clouds
by Kulani Tawanoki
Summary: Pein has decided to test one of his members by giving him a young girl to take care of until he falls in love. When Pein decides to have him kill her, will he do it, or will love prevail within his melting heart? AkatsukiOOC ItaxOC
1. Prologue

Hiding Behind Red Clouds Prologue 

"What is it, Leader-sama?" A woman's voice drifted throughout a dark room. The lady had bright blue hair tucked behind one ear with a paper flower and dark blue eyes. The supposed leader had dark reddish-orange hair and evil-looking gray-ringed eyes. He smirked as she came forward slowly and rubbed his shoulders and back, supposedly trying to soothe the disturbed man.

"We have had too many failures lately because of the emotions racing throughout the organization. We need to teach our most stubborn member a lesson he should not forget very quickly. Konan, I need you to collect a singe young girl from a poorer village. A seventeen-year-old should serve our purposes nicely. She must look very beautiful for our causes as well. He will take care of the girl until he gets quite attached to her, and then, he will be forced to kill her. If he does, we get rid of a troublesome addition o the base, but even if he doesn't, we'll get to kill him _and_ get rid of a bothersome girl. No, go on, Konan. I need that girl quickly and it may take you a while to find the perfect one." Konan backed away from the man slightly.

"Yes, Leader-sama, I will do as you command." She bowed and turned to leave the room, unhappy to say the least. Seventeen was still only a child. How could Pein intentionally kill a child to find out if someone was loyal? She sighed and left the room to do what he told her, knowing it would be _her_ head if she failed to find a suitable girl.

-- --

"Mother? Father? I just heard that Akatori is coming home from the war! He'll be home by the end of the week! Isn't that wonderful, Mother? Where are you?" A seventeen-year-old girl called around her small, dark house. The girl had soft, loving gray eyes and her silky black hair fell down to her mid-back. She stumbled around the dark room to find a candle that she lit with a small match. Once the candle was lit, she walked around her eerily quiet house, trying to find some sign of where her parents had gone. She knocked on the door to their room, thinking that, since it was late, her parents may be asleep. She had a strong feeling that something wasn't right around here.

"Papa? Mama? Are you sleeping?" She called quietly, opening the door slowly, just to peek her head in and get this horribly foreboding feeling out of her system. She moved the candle so that she could se better and what she did see would haunt her in her nightmares for the rest of her existence. Her mother was lying on the bed, looking like she was asleep, when the blood pouring out of her open chest told differently. Her father lie beside the bed, a dagger in his hand and it looked like he had been fighting when he had finally gone down. She dropped the candle and let out a terrified shriek as a pool of blood extinguished it. She tore out of the house, trying to get to her nearest neighbor's house almost a mile away.

"Someone help me! Please, someone help! My parents have been murdered as they slept! Someone help me please!" She cried as she ran down a dirt path, the stones biting into the soft flesh of her feet. Low-hanging branches tore at her arms and legs as she took off running down the forest path before whatever had gotten her parents got to her as well. A waterfall of tears cascaded down her face as she tried not to look back at was once her happy home. She was shaking violently, making it hard to run, but she kept going. As soon as she got out of the trees, a shadowy silhouette descended upon her from somewhere up above. She clawed and struggled as she was easily overtaken by another strong opponent and a cold hand touched a single pressure point on the back of her neck, causing her vision to darken and for her body to crumple to the ground.

Konan watched as the young girl fell from her arms into a heap on the ground. The girl had just seen her parent's corpses and now she was being forced into a world she knew nothing about. Just as Konan picked the lightweight girl up, her brows furrowed in confusion. The young girl had an extremely strong chakra level for someone who knew nothing of the shinobi world. She remembered to tell Pein about it and took the young girl back to their base.

-- --

"Good, this girl will do perfectly." Pein purred as he saw Konan coming in, carrying the seventeen-year-old girl like a small child.

"Pein-sama, this girl has never known of the world of the shinobi, but has the strongest chakra signature I've ever seen, next to a jinchuuriki." She told her 'leader', confusing coating her voice. Pein's brows furrowed as well, noting the young woman's chakra signature.

"This turns out to be interesting. Maybe, if Itachi doesn't kill the young girl we'll send her to live with his younger brother to torture him, hm? It would be better than killing the pathetic little thing, wouldn't it, Konan?"

"Yes Pein, it would."

"Good, prepare Itachi for this mission."

"Yes, Pein-sama. I will do that for you." Pein smiled sadistically as he looked at the girl. It was going to be an _interesting_ time within his organization thanks to this girl.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiding Behind Red Clouds**

**Chapter One**

She opened her soft, gray eyes half-way, groggily, and looked around. Unfamiliar walls surrounded her. Her eyes snapped the rest of the way open almost immediately. She sat up, whimpering slightly, when she found she was sore all over. She had an insanely large headache and examined the bandaged cuts and scratches adorning her arms and legs. All too soon, she remembered finding her parent's dead bodies in their room and buried her face in her hands, crying.

"Momma, Papa…." She sobbed into her hands, heartbroken. "Please…don't leave me all alone like this…watch over me, please…." She whispered wretchedly. Suddenly, the door started to open and she leapt up and pressed herself against the corner of the wall, trying to hide herself as best she could. A blue-haired woman came in the room, closely followed by a man with orange-red hair. Konan's blue eyes narrowed when she saw the bed uninhabited, but then she scanned the room and saw the girl's frightened form huddled, trembling, in the corner.

"Now, now, young one, don't be so afraid. You don't have any reason to fear us. My name is Konan, and I promise that I won't hurt you. This man's name is Pein and I won't let _him_ hurt you either. Now, come over here so that I can check and see if those wounds of yours are getting better. Come on, now, I won't hurt you." She soothed the frightened girl. The girl, using the wall for support, rose shakily to her feet and walked over to the two of them, head bowed.

"Tell us your name, girl." Pein demanded coldly. The girl flinched back, trembling even worse. Konan shot Pein a glare before smacking him on the shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"That's not the way to treat a lady, Pein." She scolded. He glared back at her as he pouted, his comical expression making the girl smile slightly, before again realizing where she was and lower her eyes again. Konan put a hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to flinched back at the sudden movement.

"It would be much easier to understand you if we knew your name, though. Can't you tell us your name?" She asked the young girl sweetly. The girl blushed slightly as Konan's blue eyes met with her gray ones and she looked away, embarrassed.

"M-my name i-is Okunoteno K-Kyuuei." She whispered shakily. Tears suddenly filled her eyes and she looked back at Konan pitifully. "Please, K-konan-sama…do you know what happened to me? M-my brother was s-supposed to come back from the w-war this w-week and m-my parents a-are…" She stopped, unable to finish. She couldn't say that they were dead; saying it would only make it final. Konan wrapped her arms around the girl comfortingly.

"You were attacked in the road and we found you while traveling back to our base, Kyuuei-chan. But, I'll try and find your brother for you. Pein-sama? Don't you think this poor girl needs someone to protect her while we're gone?" She hinted at the flame-haired man. He blinked his ringed-gray eyes and nodded slightly, playing along.

"Yes, Konan, I think that would be for the best. Since Kisame is on a mission with Tobi, we could let Itachi take care of her. He needs something to do anyway, instead of moping around the base." Pein growled grumpily. Konan nodded slightly.

"Yes, I think that sounds like a good idea. Kyuuei-chan, Itachi will be your protector while Pein and I find your brother for you, alright?" Kyuuei hesitated, unsure.

"Can't I go with you, Konan-sama?" She asked meekly. Konan's eyes softened, but she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Kyuuei-chan, but this is for the best. Pein and I have dangerous enemies following us, and I don't want you to get involved in matters that aren't yours. You'll be much safer with Itachi. Come on, now." She soothed as she led the frightened girl down the hall by her shoulders. Pein followed, crossing his arms over his chest, in a sore mood ever since Konan scolded him. "Now, Kyuuei, I'm going to warn you about Itachi. He can be a bit cold and stubborn at times, but I'm sure a pretty this like you could melt his heart." Kyuuei blushed.

"B-but, Konan-sama, w-what's going to happen to me a-after you leave?" The gray-eyed girl whispered, afraid. Konan smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Kyuuei-chan. Itachi won't kill you, I promise. You see, Pein, Itachi, I, and many more are part of an organization called the Akatsuki. Pein is the leader of all of us, so he can order Itachi to protect you, even if he's being stubborn and doesn't want to. So, don't worry, Kyuuei-chan, nothing will happen to you while Pein and I are gone." She promised. Kyuuei nodded, a bit surer of herself now.

Konan led her down a multitude of hallways before they reached a door with an odd symbol carved on it. Kyuuei, curious, reached out and traced the symbol with her finger. It seemed like a fan of some sorts. Pein reached out and knocked on the door loudly. A man with hair and cold, dark eyes opened the door with a glare. He then, realizing his leader was at the door, bowed respectively before opening the door the whole way. Konan steered Kyuuei inside as the three of them entered the room.

"What can I do for you, Leader?" The man asked in a deep voice. Kyuuei blushed slightly and looked away. Pein motioned to her.

"This girl's name is Okunoteno Kyuuei and your next assignment is to take care of and protect her at all costs. No exceptions, Itachi." Itachi glared at his leader before nodding curtly. Pein turned to leave, signaling Konan to come along with him. Konan turned to Kyuuei.

"It's going to be alright, Kyuuei-chan. Itachi will take good care of you." She turned to Itachi and glared at him icily. She lowered her voice before murmuring close to his ear, "I will personally cut you so many times that you _beg_ for death if you hurt her in any way." She smiled and waved at Kyuuei before following Pein out the door. As soon as the door shut, Itachi turned to Kyuuei, glaring.

"So, Okunoteno Kyuuei is your name?" Kyuuei nodded at his question, frightened. "You realize that you're just going to be a bother to me until I get off of this assignment, right?" He growled at her frigidly and she nodded frantically.

"I-I know I-Itachi-sama a-and I'm sorry that I-I'm putting y-you out like t-this." She stammered, lowering her gaze submissively. Itachi sighed.

"Nothing you can do about it. In Akatsuki, you always follow your assignments." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "So, why are you here anyway? What use are you to the organization?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I-I don't k-know…I c-came home t-to find m-my parents…" She stopped, unable to finish yet again. She shook her head and continued, hoping he would get her point. "I-I ran f-for help b-but a shadow m-made me p-pass out…n-next thing I know, I-I wake up here." She explained, still stammering, powerless to stop herself. Itachi blinked at her explanation and shrugged.

"I just don't know why they chose me to protect you. Deidara isn't on a mission, and neither is Sasori, and those two are as perfectly capable as me of protecting a girl like you." He shrugged again. He turned away from her and sat on his bed, sighing. Kyuuei stood where she had been placed, unsure of what to do. The dark-eyed man looked at her and sighed again.

"What are you doing now?" He growled. Her eyes darted frantically to his figure, and she blushed.

"I-I don't know w-what I'm s-supposed to do, I-Itachi-sama." She stammered. He rubbed his temples and groaned.

"Stay put, I'll set you up a cot or something. You're probably going to have to stay in here while I'm not with you. I wouldn't want you running into Zetsu in the middle of the night or something." He muttered, walking out the door. She blinked at his retreating figure slightly.

"Who's Zetsu, I-Itachi-sama?" She asked nervously. Whoever this Zetsu person was didn't sound very nice at all. Itachi motioned for her to be quiet as he walked down the hallway, and she became silent. She peaked out of the door nervously and just as she stuck her head out, a man with slicked-back silvery-gray hair walked up the hallway and spotted her. He rushed toward her and she let out a cry and dove back into the room, trying to hide herself behind a small dresser. The man opened the door the rest of the way and walked straight toward her hiding place.

"It's useless to hide when you have such a large chakra signature." He growled at her as her grabbed her hair and pulled her out of her hiding place. She yelped and struggled to get away but he wrapped an arm around her, pinning her arms at her sides. She struggled in his grasp, terrified. He pulled her out of the room, even as she was struggling, and started dragging her down the hallway.

"I-Itachi-sama!" She cried out, not knowing what else she could do. The man who was holding her widened his eyes in surprise.

"How do you know Itachi, wench?" He spat out. She trembled in his grasp but still struggled to get away. Before she could stutter out an answer, Itachi came back down the hall and saw the man dragging Kyuuei away.

"Hidan," Itachi growled icily, "put the girl down _now_." Hidan flinched at Itachi's tone and immediately let go of Kyuuei, who fell to the ground in surprise. The dark-haired man kneeled down and helped Kyuuei to her feet. She immediately pressed herself against him, putting her face in his cloak. He wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her, but not knowing how. He glared daggers at Hidan.

"What did you think you were doing, Hidan?" Itachi snarled at the silvery-gray haired man. Hidan glared back.

"I thought that _thing_," Hidan spat, pointing at the trembling girl nearly hidden by Itachi's arm, "was an intruder and I was _trying_ to get rid of her." Itachi's aura darkened dangerously and Hidan took a step back, now unsure of himself.

"Do _not_ call her a thing. She is under my protection, an assignment given to me by Pein himself. Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on her again or next time, you won't be so lucky as to get off with a warning." He growled. He scooped Kyuuei up into his arms and took her back into his room.

"I-I'm sorry I-Itachi-sama…I j-just wanted t-to see w-where you were g-going…I d-didn't mean to cause a-any trouble." Kyuuei stammered, trying not to break down crying. He nodded at her and set her down on his bed.

"Don't worry about it, Kyuuei. I know you didn't mean to. I didn't get to explain things very well. You sleep now, alright? They're going to get you a bed put in here tomorrow. For tonight, you can sleep in my bed, alright?" He asked her. She shook her head, trying to get up.

"I d-don't w-want to cause a-any more t-trouble I-Itachi-sama!" She cried out, alarmed. He pushed her back down and smiled.

"Don't worry, Kyuuei. I'll just sleep in a chair for tonight. Sleep now and I'll explain everything else in the morning." She hesitantly laid down into the sheets and relaxed when they smelled of Itachi. She was asleep almost instantly and Itachi watched over her, smiling slightly, then he frowned. How could such a girl have such a strong impact on his heart in such short a time? His eyes widened as he realized something.

_Am I already falling in love with Kyuuei?_


	3. Chapter 2

Hiding Behind Red Clouds Chapter Two 

Kyuuei blinked open her eyes and curled up tighter, content. She looked around at her surroundings and saw Itachi sitting in a chair, sleeping. She smiled; he looked peaceful when he slept. Kyuuei got up as quietly as she could and walked over to him, moving his hair out of his face. He stirred slightly, but his body was obviously not ready to wake up yet and he stayed asleep. She got the blanket she had been covered up with and draped it over him and smiled. She then got to work tidying up the room, just to have something to do. His room wasn't near as bad a mess as others she had seen, but it still could do with some cleaning up.

Itachi awoke nearly an hour later to see that Kyuuei wasn't in bed anymore. Fearing the worst, he leapt up; causing the blanket that was on him to fall off and he look at it, confused. He felt a chakra signature and spun around, coming face to face with the gray-eyed girl, causing her to shriek in surprise and fall backwards, and land on the floor with a soft thud. They both blinked at each other, surprised at each other's presence. Kyuuei started laughing, causing Itachi to smile softly.

"Y-You should h-have seen your f-face, Itachi-sama!" She giggled as she fell backwards, holding her ribs. Itachi smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Alright, Kyuuei, that's enough of that. What were you doing out of bed?" He asked her, stopping her laughing. She motioned around the room.

"I-I thought I-I'd clean up w-while you slept, I-Itachi-sama." She explained herself. He just looked at her, offering her a hand to help her up. She looked at his hand for a moment before taking it, blushing. He pulled her up easily, even a little hard, causing her to lean into his chest, making the both of them blush. He smiled softly down at her.

"You don't have to be like a slave, Kyuuei. I won't make you clean or anything. I'm just going to protect you, no matter what you do." He promised. She smiled slightly and hugged him, pressing herself further into his chest.

"You smell nice." She murmured into his chest. He chuckled quietly, hugging her back.

"Do you want to see your way around here? I don't mind taking you around, if you want to?" She smiled and nodded, then got a frightened look on her face.

"O-Only if you stay with me…I-I don't want to be mistaken for an enemy again." She told him, shaking her head. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't let anyone near you, Kyuuei, if they have bad intentions." He smiled, causing her to blush and nod her head. He slid his hand around her shoulders and led her out into the hallway. The hallways were much darker than the room and had an eerie feel to it and Kyuuei pressed herself closer to Itachi, unnerved. He continued to lead her down a whole labyrinth of hallways before they got to a room where a few people were around a table, talking. One had blond hair, one had red, one was bi-colored and had green hair, and one was the man that Kyuuei had met last night. They all stopped talking as Itachi and Kyuuei came in, making Kyuuei back up slightly. Itachi, never faltering, led her into the room and sat her at the table with everyone else. The blonde-haired man got right in her face, examining her.

"Who's the pretty girl, yeah, Itachi?" He asked. Kyuuei blushed and Itachi pushed the man's face away from hers.

"Deidara, this is Kyuuei. I've been assigned with protecting her, so don't try anything." He told the blonde pointedly. Deidara crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"I wasn't going to do anything, un. I just wondered who she was, yeah." He mumbled. Kyuuei put a hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle at his pouting expression. She kissed him on the cheek, causing the man to blush and Itachi to stiffen.

"It's nice t-to meet you D-deidara-san." She stuttered. Deidara let out a long string of incomprehensible words before falling backwards in a dead faint. Kyuuei, curious, turned to Itachi. "Does everyone do that?" She asked. Itachi chuckled.

"No, not everyone. Just Deidara and probably Tobi." He explained, and then stopped. "You didn't stutter that time, Kyuuei." The gray-eyed girl blinked in surprise before putting a hand to her mouth.

"You're right, Itachi-sama!" She smiled before turning to the rest of the group. "Who are all of you people?" She asked curiously. The red-haired man looked at her with a thoughtful look.

"I'm Sasori." He replied, giving her an once-over. "You know, Itachi, once you're done protecting her, I think she'd make a nice addition to my puppet collection." Kyuuei leaned back, alarmed, and Itachi wrapped a protective arm around her.

"There will be no turning my charge into a puppet, Sasori." Itachi told the red head. He pointed to the bi-colored man. "That's Zetsu and the silver-haired guy is Hidan, but you met him last night." Itachi spat at Hidan, who glared, muttering curses. Zetsu looked at Kyuuei.

"She looks tasty. Can I eat her?" He asked, almost innocently. Kyuuei let out a startled noise and tried to bolt, but Itachi's hand kept her in place.

"Zetsu, leave Kyuuei alone." Kyuuei looked from Itachi to Zetsu, alarmed. Now she realized why Itachi didn't want her running into that man…or whatever he was at nighttime. She pressed herself against Itachi from behind, relaxing in his grasp. Deidara finally got back up and smiled at Kyuuei, who smiled back.

"Are you going to train her, Itachi, yeah?" Deidara asked curiously. "She's got really strong chakra." Kyuuei blinked in confusion.

"People keep saying things about 'chakra', but I don't know what that is…" Kyuuei muttered, confused. Everyone's eyes widened.

"She doesn't know what chakra is, but she's got nearly as much as a jinchuuriki?" Sasori asked with a gaping mouth. Itachi shrugged.

"I guess not. She probably didn't grow up in a land where there was any need for shinobi." The dark-haired man replied. Deidara smiled.

"I'll help you train your chakra, Kyuuei-chan!" He volunteered. Kyuuei smiled and was about to accept the offer, not knowing exactly what she was being offered, but Deidara seemed nice.

"You can _help_ all right, Deidara. I'll be her teacher considering she doesn't have hands like yours." Itachi told the blonde. "You probably couldn't teach her anything of use." Kyuuei looked at Itachi, confused, before looking back at Deidara. Deidara held up his hands so that the palms were facing towards Kyuuei and the mouths on his hands stuck their tongues out. Kyuuei let out a startled cry and covered her face with her hands. There were so many strange things where she was brought. Itachi got her to her feet and started leading her off. She looked back at the people and smiled apologetically at Deidara, sorry for freaking out about his hands. He understood that she was stressed and waved her on, going back to the argument he and Sasori were having about art.

"Itachi-sama? Where are we going now?" She asked quietly. Itachi looked at her and smiled.

"Stop calling me Itachi-sama, Kyuuei. You don't have to pretend I'm your leader or whatever. You didn't call Deidara that, did you?" He asked her. She grinned and shook her head.

"I wasn't assigned to Deidara." She retorted, playfully. It took Itachi a minute to recognize the playfulness in her voice and smile. She looked at what he was wearing, and then realized that everyone she met had been wearing something like that.

"Itachi-kun?" She asked, using a different phrase at the end. Itachi blushed slightly before looking at her. She motioned to his cloak. "Why does everyone wear the same design on their clothes?" Itachi blinked before smiling.

"Because, everyone in the Akatsuki wears them. It's like our uniform." She frowned, confused.

"Do I have to wear one?" She asked, looking down at her torn outfit. Itachi looked her over as well before steering her in a different direction.

"I think we can have something arranged so that you can show you belong to Akatsuki." He told her. He pushed her into a room before talking to a random person that seemed to come out of the shadows. Suddenly, a group of people was around her, taking measurements and such. She yelped in surprise and looked at Itachi for help, but he wasn't moving to help her, so she figured she was okay as she was. Just as suddenly as the group of people had appeared, they had disappeared, leaving behind a stunned girl in their wake.

"What just happened?" Kyuuei asked Itachi, confused. He smiled at her confused face. She was adorable when she didn't know what was going on.

"You're getting fitted for new clothes so you won't have to wear the same ones all the time. Don't worry, it won't hurt, I promise." She smiled at him and nodded. Suddenly, the people came back again and handed a pile of new clothes to Kyuuei, which she took, confused. One of them went over and whispered something to Itachi, who nodded and handed him something that Kyuuei couldn't see. Itachi stood and went over to her.

"Ready to go back to the room and get dressed so you can come outside with me?" He asked, grinning. She smiled and nodded, following him back to the room that they now shared. Kyuuei blinked in surprise when she saw that a smaller bed had been put up in the room for her and smiled again. Itachi motioned for her to go into a separate room to change, which she did and came back out quickly. She was now wearing a simple black tank-top with the Akatsuki cloud imprinted on it, black Capri-like pants with a small red skirt on top, and black nin sandals. She also had on a wristband with the Uchiha symbol on it, showing that she was under Itachi's protection. Itachi stared. The clothes fit Kyuuei's small frame perfectly. She looked nervous.

"D-Do I look alright? W-Why are you staring at me like that, Itachi?" Itachi snapped out of it and nodded his head.

"You look spectacular, Kyuuei-chan. Now, do you still want to go outside?" He asked, watching her nod her head. He led her once again through the labyrinth of hallways until they got to a single door. Itachi pushed it open without much effort and Kyuuei had to shade her eyes at the sudden color change. When her eyes stopped hurting, she made a delighted noise and ran outside, Itachi having to quickly follow her to keep her from getting hurt or attacked by some unknown force. She smiled up at him as she stood on the top of a grassy hill and looked out at a little meadow filled with flowers.

"This is perfect, Itachi…. Thank you so much." She hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled.

_I don't think I'm going to mind falling in love with this girl._ Itachi realized to himself. He shook his head. _I'm not going to mind at all._


	4. Chapter 3

**Hiding Behind Red Clouds**

**Chapter Three**

Kyuuei woke with a start, tears running down her face. She'd had the nightmare about her parents' deaths again. She let out a small sob and covered her face with her hands, sitting up. Suddenly, warm arms enveloped her and she leaned back into Itachi's comforting embrace. She whimpered softly and he nuzzled her neck. It had been nearly a moth since she had been assigned to Itachi and the stormy-eyed girl had fallen in love with her protector.

"What's the matter Kyuuei-chan?" She whimpered softly in response and leaned against his chest. A tear fell down her face and she began to cry softly. Itachi rocked her gently, trying to comfort her as best he could. His heart always ached when she got in a state like this, waking up from nightmares and just needing comfort. She never would tell him what was wrong, as if it hurt too much to say anything.

"They're gone…" she whispered wretchedly. He blinked down at her, confused. "They're both gone…and I can't bring them back…" She sobbed. Itachi rubbed her back soothingly.

"Who's gone, Kyuuei? What are you talking about? Help me to understand why you're so upset." He whispered into her ear. She sobbed again, tears falling out of her storm-gray eyes.

"M-my parents….they're…d-d…dead." She finally choked out. Itachi's eyes widened and he hugged her small form even tighter. He was trying to comfort her as best he knew how, but it was hard for him to understand her pain. She had lost her parents while he had _killed_ his. She calmed down slowly and he laid her back on the bed, trying to get her to go to sleep again. He moved away from her to go back to his own bed. She whimpered and grasped his hand.

"P-please…don't l-leave me…" She whispered, terrified to be alone in the dark with her nightmares. Itachi sighed softly and sat down next to her, petting her long black hair until her eyes closed in peaceful sleep again. He got up slowly and went back to his own bed, trying to imagine the pain she was going through. Itachi fell asleep and for the first time in about five years, had a nightmare about the night he killed his family.

-- --

Kyuuei woke up again and looked toward Itachi's bed. He wasn't there. Her eyes widened and she went over to his bed and picked up a note, reading it to herself. In it, he told her not to worry and that he was going to be back in a few minutes after he took care of something. She sat down on his bed and held the note close, sighing. She looked at the wrist guard that signified that she was under Itachi's protection and smiled sadly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Akatori…" She whispered to her brother, who she had no idea where was at the moment. "Do you know that our parents are dead yet?" Her soft voice sounded loud in the quiet room. Suddenly, the door burst off its hinges and crashed somewhere above her head. She screamed, putting her arms up in front of her face to protect herself. Her hands and ankles were suddenly bound together and her eyes widened. She let out another scream and tried to get loose, but to no avail. Tears fell out of her eyes as she was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Itachi! Itachi help me!" She cried out, tears cascading down her scratched face. She felt herself being taken away and she struggled violently, trying to get free. Thanks to a knife hidden in her wrist guard, she cut her arms and legs free and broke free of her captor, running through the smoke from the earlier explosion. She wanted so badly to cry out Itachi's name again, but knew it would give her kidnappers a way to find her again. She panted heavily, trying to navigate through the dark corridors. A figure flew past her and she grabbed it's arm, hoping with all her heart it was Itachi.

"I-Itachi? Please tell me that's you…" She whispered. She saw his hand grasp hers and pull her close.

"I'm so sorry, Kyuuei. This is my fault. It's Pein. He wants to take you away from me because I disobeyed him when I didn't want to kill you. We're going to run, all right, Kyuuei. I'm so proud of you for escaping." He whispered into her hair. She cried into his chest, unsure of what was going on. She had thought Pein was her friend, but obviously she was wrong. Were the rest of them like that too? Suddenly, hands gripped her arms and tried to pry her away from Itachi. She let out a whimper and Itachi pulled out a kunai.

"Wait! It's me, yeah! I thought Pein was holding her and I didn't want her to get hurt. Hurry, yeah. You two have got to get out of here and leave. Pein's angry and he's sending the whole of Akatsuki after you, yeah. I don't want either of you to get hurt, so I'll pretend to chase you. Hurry now, the exit's this way." Deidara told them, leading the frightened girl and not-so-calm man out of the base. As soon as they saw sunlight, Kyuuei ran up to Deidara and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Deidara…thank you so much. I'll never forget you." She whispered gratefully. He smiled, his visible blue eye turning into an upside-down 'u' shape.

"All I want is for you to be safe, Kyuuei-chan." He looked up at Itachi. "I know how you feel about the young girl, Itachi. I loved a woman back in Iwa and then I had to leave her. I'm not letting you do the same with Kyuuei. Keep her safe and protect her at all costs and we'll be even, all right, yeah?" He asked the dark-haired man. Itachi gave him a determined look and nodded.

"Thank you, Deidara. I owe you one, old friend." He admitted. The two Akatsuki members crossed arms with each other and Kyuuei was suddenly scooped up into Itachi's arms. Itachi started using chakra in his legs to speed himself up.

"I know where we can go, Itachi…somewhere they won't expect us to go." She whispered to him when they got far enough away. He glanced down at her with a questioning look before looking back to where he was going so he didn't run into a tree or something of the like. "My old home…" She whispered again. He stopped dead in his tracks, looking down at her in surprise.

"Are you sure, Kyuuei-chan? Aren't there too many bad memories there? Do you want to be in the same place where your parents were killed?" A shadow crossed her eyes and she hid her gaze from him.

"I want to help protect you…I want you to feel safe like I do when I'm near you… If that means I have to face my past…I'll do it…for you, Itachi." She looked up at him and smiled slightly, tears in her eyes. He looked touched and nodded.

"Tell me where you lived and I'll try and get us there." He promised. She smiled slightly and leaned against his chest.

"I used to live…in a village called Isshihansen. I know everyone there…it won't be hard…but we don't have any use for shinobi there. I didn't even know about shinobi or that I had chakra until I met you and the Akatsuki…" She murmured. Itachi nodded, reading a map in his head before going off in another direction. She put her hands in a praying position and looked up at the bright afternoon sky.

_Please…if there is an angel watching over me like Mother used to say…please…protect me now…I don't want Itachi to get hurt because of me. Please, watch over and protect me. Mother, Father, I'm going to live on. I'm going to find Akatori and we're going to keep moving on. We're going to live and never forget about the past, but not let it affect us. Thank you for all that you did…rest in peace._

"Kyuuei-chan? We're here." Itachi's voice stirred her out of her thoughts. She rubbed tears out of her eyes and looked around, recognizing all of her surroundings. She smiled slightly and got out of Itachi's arms. A man walked toward them on the dirt path and Kyuuei's face brightened and she ran towards him.

"Uncle Rai!" She called. The man's face brightened in recognition and he wrapped his arms around the small girl and spun her around, kissing her on the forehead.

"Little Kyuuei! You're alive! When we found your parents dead, we didn't know what happened to you. Where did you go?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I was attacked and kidnapped and then kidnapped from my kidnappers and it's all very confusing and I don't really understand it much. But, Uncle Rai, I want you to meet someone very special to me." She took his arms off her and went back to Itachi, pulling him back to the other man. "Uncle Rai, this is Itachi. Itachi, this is my uncle Rai." Both men seemed to glare at each other before shaking hands.

"Who is this, Kyuuei?" Rai asked her with a confused smile. Kyuuei smiled and held up her wrist guard.

"He's my protector. He's been protecting me for almost all this time. He and my friend Deidara helped me escape when my life was in danger…" She trailed off, wondering if Deidara was okay. Itachi put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, reading her thoughts as usual.

"He'll be fine, Kyuuei. You haven't seen what Deidara can do." He told her. She smiled at him and Rai looked back and forth between the two. Suddenly, the older man's eyes widened.

"Kyuuei-chan! Akatori came home from the war! He's the one that alerted us to you being gone without a trace. He was heartbroken and he's staying with us. I'm sure you'd like to come and see him?" Kyuuei smiled the largest Itachi had ever seen her smile and nodded.

"Oh, please, Uncle Rai! I've missed my older brother so much…" She whispered. Rai smiled and motioned for her to follow him. She grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him along.

"I'm glad you're happy, Kyuuei-chan, but I'm not sure I should stay here with you." Her eyes widened, horrified that he would think such a thing. "Now, before you say anything, I think you're in good hands with your uncle and your older brother. You don't need someone like me protecting you anymore." She turned her head away, still walking. He saw her shoulders shake and immediately knew he said the wrong thing. She turned on him, fire in her stormy-gray eyes and her hand came up and slapped him. Itachi, shocked, put a hand to the spot she had hit. His dark eyes were wide that the shy girl he had taken care of for so long could have enough courage to hit _him_. She looked upset and angry at the same time and Rai had stopped and was staring at them, unsure of what was going on.

"Is that what you _really_ think, Itachi? Because if so, then you can take all your memories and leave; take my heart with you, because you've already stolen it away from me!" She yelled at him, pouring out her feelings to the sharingan-user. "Can you not see that I'm in _love_ with you, Itachi? I think I have been ever since you first said you wouldn't let anything happen to me! But if you don't care, if you would rather go back and be killed by Pein than be my guest! I don't care anymore!" She cried and spun around, tears flying away from her face. She ran past her uncle and on down the dirt road, not caring where she was going. Itachi looked after her, his heart tearing out of it's chest.

_Oh, Kyuuei. You have no idea how wrong you are, thinking that I don't care about you. I love you too, ever since my eyes met those stormy eyes of yours. And I won't let you get away from me that easily._ Itachi thought to himself and ran off. _**I **__am the only one that I will let protect you._


	5. Chapter 4

Hiding Behind Red Clouds 

**Chapter Four**

"Kyuuei, wait! Don't run from me, Kyuuei! You know I could catch you if I wanted to!" Itachi called after the running girl. Kyuuei slowed to a stop, but didn't turn to face him. She angrily wiped at her eyes, where Itachi was almost certain tears were running out of. He tried to touch her shoulder but she jerked away from him.

"Don't touch me." She spat out. Kyuuei didn't know what else to do but to sound like she was mad at him. In reality, she felt as if her heart was ripping in two. She took a shuddering breath and held in her tears. Itachi's hand went back to his side.

"Please, Kyuuei, just look at me. Hate me, love me, but please…just _look_ at me." He begged her, stepping toward her. She flinched at his pleading tone and looked up at him, into his sad eyes. He looked like he was in as much pain as her and she whimpered.

"Why, Itachi? Why should I look at you…why should I look at you when you're just going to abandon me?" She cried, her shoulders shaking as she let out a sob. Itachi's heart broke a little more as he looked at her depressed form. She wasn't going to listen to him by just talking, not after the mistake he made earlier. He didn't want to resort to this with her, but she gave him no choice.

"Look into my eyes." He demanded coldly, activating his sharingan. Her head snapped up, shocked at the coldness in his voice directed towards her and their eyes met. Itachi did a single hand seal.

"Mangekyo Sharingan." He called, and the three-pronged sharingan design in his eyes turned into a large shuriken-like design. Kyuuei let out a strangled cry of surprise as the colors all inverted around her and the sky was red with black clouds. She backed away, tears coming to her frightened eyes.

"I-Itachi, what is this? Where am I? Please stop! _Please_!" She cried, terrified of this new world she was in. A pure white silhouette of Itachi came toward her.

"This is Tsukuyomi, Kyuuei-chan. In it, I control time, space, and even physical matter. You will not be harmed here, I promise. This was the only way I could get you to listen to me. Please, understand my feelings." He murmured close to her ear. She spun around to face him, but she was left alone in the darkness again. She held back the urge to scream and looked around her. Everything was changing. She saw things as they had played out when she had first been brought to him. She felt what Itachi had been feeling. She put a hand over her heart and smiled.

_He really does love me back…I'm so glad…Itachi…_She whispered to herself. Then, driven by some unknown force, she poured out her feelings as well, causing him to see things from her point of view. At first he was shocked, but then, as he felt what she had, he understood her, and she understood him. The new world disappeared around her and she crumpled to the ground, unsure of why. He walked over to her and picked her up, putting her back on her feet.

"I'm sorry for using that technique on you, Kyuuei-chan…but I wanted you to understand me…. and that was the only way I knew how." She smiled at him, happier than she felt in a long time.

"Do you want to know how I'll express my true feelings to you, Itachi?" She asked him in a whisper. Itachi looked confused as to what she meant. She went up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes. His arms wrapped around her almost mechanically and hers wrapped around his neck. Rai came up, trying to find them, and found them in that embrace.

"You two haven't done anything, have you?" Kyuuei's face turned a bright red and both Itachi and her looked away from each other. Rai smiled and shook his head.

"No, not our little Kyuuei. Come on now, we need to tell you're grieving brother that you're alive." Kyuuei smiled and nodded. She looked up at Itachi pleadingly.

"Please…stay with me…" She begged quietly. He nodded instantly.

"I don't ever want to leave your side again, Kyuuei-chan." She smiled, comforted by his words. Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist and they followed Rai back to his home, where the only light was from a small candle in the window. Kyuuei looked up at the sky that was painted with multiple shades of blue and white. She smiled and spun around, laughing, happy to be where she considered home at last. Itachi smiled, happy that she was now happy. A young man, around twenty or so with shaggy reddish-brown hair and green eyes, stepped out of the house, pale-skinned and wide-eyed, as if he had just seen a ghost. Kyuuei smiled when she saw him.

"No…she's alive…Kyuuei! Little sister, you're alive! I can't believe you're alive!" He laughed, running toward her. She laughed and ran toward him, hugging him tightly when they finally met up.

"Big brother! You're home!" She called, happy tears in her eyes. Akatori let go of her to examine her.

"I wouldn't approve in the choice of clothing, but you've grown up so much in these last three years, little sister. Oh…" He murmured, hugging her again, tightly, stroking her hair. "I was so afraid that whatever got our parents had gotten you too…" He whispered. She smiled and shook her head.

"But they did, big brother. The people that killed mama and papa kidnapped me, but I don't remember any of it at all. The next thing I _do_ remember is waking up and being cared for by a lady named Konan who was the second-in-command of an organization of shinobi called Akatsuki. There, I was assigned to be protected by Itachi-kun while Konan and the leader of Akatsuki, Pein, were supposed to look for you. That was nearly a month ago, if not a little longer, right, Itachi-kun?" She looked back and asked the dark-eyed man standing a little ways behind her.

"Yes, Kyuuei-chan, it was a little over a month ago that you were assigned to me. And what a month it's been." He muttered, scratching the back of his head. She gave him a small pout.

"I'm not that hard to take care of." She pouted. He chuckled at her expression and shook his head.

"Not you. I meant the night that I was assigned to you and Hidan thought you were an intruder." Her eyes widened as she remembered.

"Oh yeah. I don't like Hidan very much. He curses a lot." She wrinkled her nose in dislike. Akatori looked confused.

"What's a shinobi, Kyuuei? Who's Hidan? Did anyone try and hurt _my_ little sister?" He growled protectively. Kyuuei looked at him and giggled.

"I have a lot to tell you about, big brother, but first I want you to meet Itachi." She led her brother over to the man she was in love with and made them shake hands. "Itachi, this is my big brother, Akatori. Akatori, this is my boyfriend, Itachi." She told both of her 'guys'. Itachi blushed slightly at the term before giving Akatori a rough shake of the hand, which the green-eyed boy returned.

"I'm glad my little sister found someone that could look after her troublesome self. I have a lot of stories about taking care of her when she was smaller." Akatori chuckled. Itachi grinned, liking Kyuuei's older brother already. Rai pushed them all inside the house.

"Tomorrow, boys, the three of us will start work on a house for Kyuuei-chan and Itachi-san to stay in, since I'm expecting them to stay for a while, yes?" He looked from Kyuuei to Itachi and back again. The girl hesitated.

"I'm not sure, Uncle Rai. Itachi and I haven't talked anything like this over yet. We just wanted to get away from the Akatsuki before blood was shed…" She murmured softly. Itachi, on the other hand, nodded.

"I think that I could grow to like this place, Kyuuei-chan. We could stay for a while, at least." He smiled. She smiled at him and hugged him around the neck.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun. You've no idea how much this means to me." He smiled softly and hugged her as well.

"I may as well grow to like your family, since only my brother and I remain of my own family." She nodded, waving off her family's questioning stares. A woman with Kyuuei's black hair and a variation of Akatori's green eyes walked out of a back room, smiling.

"What's this I hear my little niece has returned to us?" She smiled. Kyuuei let out a delighted noise and hugged her.

"Aunt Kiore!" She laughed. The woman hugged her back, smiling at the girl. She pushed her back and looked her over; wrinkling her nose at the choice of clothing she was wearing.

"We're going to have to talk about your wardrobe, but you look like you're much happier now, Kyuuei. And who is this handsome young man who's clan symbol you're wearing on your wrist?" She asked playfully. Kyuuei smiled.

"This is my boyfriend, Itachi, Aunt Kiore. Itachi, this is my aunt Kiore. She and my mother were twins." She explained, when he looked amazed at the family resemblance.

"So your gray eyes come from your father's side then?" He asked, a little confused. She nodded.

"That's right. I knew you were smarter than you looked, Itachi-kun." He let out a little scoff and kissed her, which she returned. Akatori made a little catcall, causing Kyuuei to glare at him playfully before smacking him on the arm, giggling quietly. Akatori pretended to be hurt and fell over, groaning. She narrowed her eyes at him playfully but before she could pounce on him and _really_ give him something to groan about, Itachi cleared his throat, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"Just because we're away from Akatsuki doesn't mean you get to skip out on your training, Kyuuei. You've got too much chakra for it to just sit in your system unused. Now that we've got more free time, I'm going to work you even harder you know." She grinned and nodded.

"And pretty soon I'm going to be able to flip _you_ onto the ground! By the way, Uncle Rai, Aunt Kiore, and big brother, if you see me with bruises, it's all his fault." She pointed accusingly at Itachi, who blushed slightly. The rest of her family looked at her, confused. She grinned at them and sat down on the floor.

"I have a lot to explain to you, don't I?" She began explaining chakra to them and how she found out she had it, letting Itachi interrupt her to add something every once in a while. He smiled slightly at her attempt to explain everything to her family.

_I promise to protect you no matter how long we're together, Kyuuei. I will protect you with my life. _


	6. Chapter 5

Hiding Behind Red Clouds Chapter Five 

Kyuuei loved being home. She loved that Itachi was here with her, but what she didn't love so much was that all the men in her life were so protective of her. Her older brother kept wanting to train with her so he wouldn't let Itachi get to her, which was pointless because Itachi usually ignored him during a fight. Her uncle Rai kept talking secretly to Itachi, but Kyuuei knew it was about the two of them dating. And then there was Itachi, her protector. She knew she loved him with all her heart, but he kept trying to prove himself to her.

Kyuuei blinked up at the clouds above her. It had been almost a year since their escape from Akatsuki now, and they hadn't thought to look in her hometown even once. Thanks to the both of them, Isshihansen now knew of shinobi and was on good terms with both Konoha and Suna. Every once in a while, a villager would go to either of the two and ask for help doing something or other; these were usually answered by genin who just needed the experience. One of the villagers had recently gone because they wanted to know if one of the Konoha shinobi could solve her parents' murder. She was a little nervous to meet the team of four Konoha was sending for the job. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the afternoon breeze as she laid on her back on a grassy hill.

"Kyuuei? Kyuuei, where are you?" Itachi called her. She blinked open her eyes slowly and sat up. He sounded worried. _Why should he be worried?_ She wondered to herself. _I left him a note…_

"Itachi! I'm over here." She called back. The dark-haired man looked over at her direction and sighed in relief, hurrying over to her. He sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.

"I was scared the Akatsuki had gotten you, Kyuuei! Don't leave without telling me again!" He scolded. She looked at him, confused.

"But Itachi, I left a note. It was on the door." Itachi stiffened and looked away. His predictions were coming true; the Mangekyo Sharingan was causing him to go blind. Soon he wouldn't be able to protect Kyuuei against the Akatsuki or his younger brother, should he decide that now is a good time to kill him. Kyuuei noticed the fears in his eyes and touched his cheek softly.

"Itachi? What's going on…? Can't you tell me?" She whispered gently. Itachi sighed and looked down.

"I'm not going to be able to be your protector much longer, Kyuuei…" Kyuuei looked startled and she felt her heart racing.

"Y-You're not going to leave me are you? Please, Itachi, don't leave. I couldn't handle it if something else I loved was ripped apart from me…" She whispered, tears entering her storm-clouded eyes. Itachi's eyes widened and he shook his head, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"No, Kyuuei, that's not what I meant. The Mangekyo sharingan in my eyes is causing me to go blind…and if I reach complete blindness than I won't be able to protect you." He muttered miserably. Kyuuei whimpered quietly and hugged him back.

"Then teach me how to help you. You said there were medical ninja didn't you? Teach me to be one of them! I could heal you and you wouldn't be so sad. Please, Itachi. Help me so I can help you." She pleaded. He smiled sadly.

"I'm glad you want to help, Kyuuei, but I brought this upon myself. And only a medical ninja can teach another medical ninja, so I couldn't even begin to help you train to be one." He told her. She sighed.

"Then I guess I'm going to go to Konoha and get the best medical ninja I can find to help you." She vowed. Itachi's eyes widened, alarmed, and he shook his head.

"You can't do that, Kyuuei, no matter how much I may want you to. Konoha can't know I'm here." She looked confused.

"Why? Aren't you from Konoha? Isn't that what the symbol on the headband you used to wear from Konoha?" She asked. "If you're from there, you have a home there. So, why can't I get you help?" She demanded. Itachi looked away.

"I did something there, Kyuuei. Something horrible. I don't want you to get involved if it _is_ fate that they find me." Kyuuei was now seriously confused. What could her Itachi have done to make him scared to get her involved with his hometown? She knew he didn't want her prying, so she dropped it and lay back down in the soft grass, watching the clouds. He lay down beside her, sighing.

"There are shinobi coming from Konoha to investigate my parents' murder, even if it has been over a year." She told him quietly. She felt him stiffen and continued. "Four of them. Three genin training under a jounin named Hatake Kakashi." He muttered a curse word and stood up.

"I knew Kakashi. We used to work together. I don't think I'm going to be leaving the house much when the team arrives, Kyuuei. It could contain my younger brother. Do not, under any circumstances, tell them I am here, all right?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I won't tell on you, Itachi. But I really wish you'd tell me what was wrong." She added. He shook his head.

"I can't. Not yet, but I will, someday." He promised and went back down to where the house they shared was located. Kyuuei sighed and noticed four unknown people walking up the dirt path to Isshihansen. She got up and went over to them. One was an older man with spiky silver hair and his headband fell over one eye. He wore a black facemask and was reading an orange book as he walked. Another was a loudly dressed boy with bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She giggled; he looked like he was fun to hang around. The next was a girl with pink hair and bright green eyes and the last was a boy that made Kyuuei nearly stop in her tracks. He looked so much like Itachi it was uncanny. Her eyes widened as she realized this must be Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother and the only other member of Itachi's family. She put on a smile and stepped in their path.

"Hello there. I'm guessing you four must be the Konoha ninja one of the villagers sent for?" The man nodded. She bowed politely. "My name is Okunoteno Kyuuei. It was my parents who were murdered here around a year ago." She informed them. The silver-haired man's visible eye widened and he stared at her.

"You're the girl who was attacked that same night?" He asked. She nodded, looking down a little. "We are sorry for your loss. My name is Hatake Kakashi. The blonde is Uzumaki Naruto, the pinkie is Haruno Sakura, and the dark one is Uchiha Sasuke." She smiled at each one of them.

"It's very nice to meet all of you. If you'd like, I could show you around." She offered. Kakashi gave an eye-smile and nodded.

"That would be very nice, wouldn't it, you three?" He poked Naruto, who jumped.

"Yeah, dattebayo! Hey, Kyuuei-chan?" Kyuuei blinked at the blonde boy. "Why is this village called Isshihansen?"

"Because, Naruto-kun, this village is small. The people who founded it thought it had 'things of little value' like the name states, but we have…no _had_ things that were of more value than that which they could ever imagine." She explained. He looked confused and she leaned down and whispered close to his ear. "We had love and peace here." He smiled. She stood back up and motioned toward the small village. "Now, I'll show you around." Kyuuei started walking down the dirt path. As she was explaining what things were and who lived in the different houses, Sasuke sighed, bored. Suddenly, as she was pointing something out, he caught sight of what was on her wrist and sped forward, grabbing it. She let out a startled cry, confused.

"How did you get this?" He demanded, pointing to her wrist guard. Her eyes widened and she mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten to take off her wrist guard and here she was, thinking of a way to explain this to Itachi's younger brother.

"Uhm…I-I'm n-not s-sure of w-what you m-mean." She stammered out. Sasuke glared at her and she flinched.

"Tell me where you got this!" He demanded. She snapped her wrist out of his hand with surprising speed and held it close to her chest, stepping back.

"Sasuke-teme! Don't be such a bully!" Naruto yelled. Sakura hit him over the head with a fist.

"He has a right to wonder why this girl is wearing his clan's symbol." She yelled at him. Sasuke glared daggers at Kyuuei and Kakashi stepped in between the two, but it was useless. Sasuke ducked past Kakashi and leapt at Kyuuei, kunai raised to harm. She dodged quickly, eyes wide.

"You know my brother, don't you wench!? Tell me where he is or I'll kill you!" He screamed. Sakura and Naruto ran over to him and held him back. Kyuuei panted heavily, not expecting any attack to befall her. "Tell my brother something for me! Tell him that I'm going to kill him for killing our Clan!" The breath ran out of Kyuuei's lungs, as if they were frozen and she paled considerably.

"L-liar…Itachi would never…._ never_ kill his family!" She cried, shaking her head. "He's protected me for so long…he has such a kind heart…he couldn't have…he couldn't have killed anyone!" Sasuke smirked. He was getting somewhere.

"Well he did! He killed everyone in our clan except for the both of us! Hasn't he ever told you that, while he was protecting you?" he taunted the distraught girl. She glared at him, tears falling out of her eyes.

"He warned me about you…that you would want to hate him…for killing everyone…I know he did kill them now. But you don't know why. You never have known why and you've spent your pathetic life thinking of yourself as an avenger. I thought about that…killing those who killed my parents. You and I are alike in one way, Sasuke. Only our older brothers remain of our families. But unlike you…unlike being an avenger…only living selfishly to obtain power…I will protect those around me…with my very life…" She vowed.

"You're a fool! Protecting a murderer! He killed them! He killed everyone! And I will avenge their deaths by killing him!" He broke free from Sakura and Naruto and stabbed at her with a kunai. Feeling the cool metal pierce part of her throat, she gasped and sent a punch to his stomach so strong that he flew nearly a hundred feet backwards. Kyuuei clasped her hand over the wound he had given her and fled, running to him, her protector, and the one she loved. She burst through the door and let out a choked sob.

"Itachi!" She cried, collapsing on the floor, trembling. Itachi raced out of the back room and kneeled down and picked her up off the floor.

"What happened, Kyuuei? Tell me what happened!" He cried, smelling more than seeing the blood.

"It's Sasuke…your brother's come to kill you…Itachi I don't care that you killed your family! I know you must have had a reason for doing it…I love you because of what you do, not what you've done in the past…but he's come…he's come to kill you…and I don't want you to get hurt…!" She sobbed, blood leaking through her fingers from the wound on her neck. Itachi's eyes widened, and then hardened.

_He hurt her…my own brother hurt the girl I love…I didn't mean to kill the Clan…the sharingan is possessive…and it made me kill them so it could go to the next level. Now, if Kyuuei has become a part of our feud…I will have no choice but to fight him to protect her…but can I do it in the state I'm in now…I'm no match if everything around me is blurry…but I must protect Kyuuei, even if it costs me my own life._


	7. Chapter 6

Hiding Behind Red Clouds Chapter Six 

Itachi wrapped the bandages around the wound in his storm-eyed girl's neck tightly, but not tight enough so that she couldn't breathe. She was trembling slightly, looking at him with fearful, but loving eyes. He stood to go and face his brother but she grabbed his hand.

"Please, Itachi…you can't! You'll die…" She pleaded with him to stay and not fight, but he just smiled at her sadly.

"If it means protecting you…then I will gladly throw my life away…" Tears came to her eyes and she let out a choked sob, hugging him.

"Please…I don't want you to protect me if it means you'll die, Itachi…we'll fight together…please, don't leave me!" She begged. Itachi kissed her on the forehead softly and she sobbed.

"Kyuuei, I love you too much for you to get hurt again. This is something I must do…" He took her arms off of him. "Stay here…" She looked down and nodded, tears falling out of her eyes and onto the floor. He went out the door and she fell to her knees on the ground, doubling over, crying. Itachi made his way to where he had heard her run from and heard Kakashi scolding Sasuke heavily. Everything went quiet when Itachi himself walked up, glaring. Sasuke stood up, smirking, and pulled his shirt down over a large bruise.

"So…you finally show yourself to me, Itachi. Is your little wench dead? Good ridden-" The dark haired boy was cut off by Itachi's fist connecting with his face, sending him flying backwards.

"Kyuuei is not dead, Sasuke…nor will she be…but you should not hurt those that get in the way of your goals. Just because I love Kyuuei gives you no excuse to try and kill her. I will protect her, like my Clan protected that which was precious to them. That's what our clan was, Sasuke. Protectors. But my sharingan prevented you from learning that. The Mangekyo sharingan…not many people know that it has possessive abilities…because none have had it long enough for that to be known…." Sasuke stood and wiped the blood off the side of his face.

"Prepare to die, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he charged his brother. The only thing that the rest of the watchers could do was that…watch. The two brothers fought, none landing a good hit on the other one. Itachi seemed to only listen to where Sasuke was before attacking, and even sometimes that didn't work. Kakashi was surprised. Itachi had become an ANBU captain at only thirteen. He should be able to fight better than that. Suddenly, Kakashi remembered something Obito had once said to him.

"_There is a stronger version of the sharingan called the Mangekyo sharingan. The only way to obtain it is to kill your best friend, though, so it's a forbidden technique. We've learned that it causes blindness when you have it for a few years, so you only get to use it for a few years. It's also able to possess its host, causing them to do unexplainable things."_

Kakashi immediately knew what happened. Itachi had obtained the Mangekyo sharingan when he killed Shisui, his best friend. He was going blind, and there was nothing he could do about it. Kakashi knew that Itachi wasn't going to win this battle; he couldn't see what Sasuke was doing. A blur ran past him and straight into the fight, tackling Itachi to the ground and saving him from a kunai strike to the head. Kyuuei stood up as Itachi caught his breath.

"I won't let you hurt him!" She told Sasuke, getting into a battle position. Sasuke growled at her.

"Then you'll have to die before him!" He cried, rushing at her. The two of them fought for a while, Kyuuei landing some hits, but taking too many. She collapsed on the ground, blood coming out the side of her mouth. Sasuke stood over her with a kunai. She looked up at him, understanding in her gray eyes.

"If someone…tried to keep me…from feeling complete again…I would want to…kill them too…but…" She coughed up blood, clutching a wound on her stomach. "I found…a reason to keep living…I found _love_…" She whispered, pushing herself up again. Sasuke stepped back, confused as to what she was saying. She pointed to Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. "You have friends…friends that care for you…. friends that don't want you hurt…don't throw that away by being…an avenger…" Sasuke looked down and nodded, understanding. Her eyes darted to the movement behind the boy and widened.

"Itachi don't!" She cried, but it was too late. Itachi had powered up a fire jutsu and was activating it. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for her and her body acted on it's own, grabbing Sasuke and pushing him just out of the way. She wasn't so lucky and was hit by the large fire blast. Itachi's hands dropped to his sides and he rushed toward her.

"Kyuuei!" He cried, kneeling down beside her still form. Blood was still trickling out of the side of her mouth and her gray eyes opened, looking at him. She smiled.

"That's…what happens…when you can't see…right, Itachi?" She asked him. Itachi shook his head.

"You're supposed to be mad at me! Why do you have to be so kind, Kyuuei-chan…?" He asked, afraid she was going to die. She smiled and brushed the hair out of his face, laughing weakly.

"I'm not going to die…Itachi…so stop worrying…I just need to rest for a while…" She whispered, fading off into unconsciousness. Itachi laid her on the soft grass and stood back up. Sasuke glared at him.

"Is that how you protect those that you love Itachi? Is that why our parents are dead?" Itachi looked back at his little brother.

"Our parents are dead…because of the Mangekyo, Sasuke…It may help you get more powerful…. but it's a devil's tool. Our parents are dead, our clan is dead, and Kyuuei is on the brink of death because of it. So, it's no one's fault but mine that all of this has happened." Itachi spat out. Sasuke, forgetting everything Kyuuei had just told him, charged at his brother. The battle raged on for hours afterward. Kyuuei stirred awake after the fifth hour of fighting and found herself being bandaged by Kakashi. She winced as he covered one of her burns.

"They're still fighting. Stay still so I can get the rest of your wounds bandaged." He told her. She looked over at the two fighting brothers.

"I want to help him." She whispered. Kakashi shook his head.

"Not a good idea. Did you not get that the first time you tried it? You're not strong enough to do that." Kakashi scolded the girl. She sighed, agreeing with him. No matter what she did, she only seemed to get in the way. She heard Itachi grunt in pain and looked over. A kunai was sticking out of his leg and he winced as he pulled it out again. Sasuke smirked, seeing his brother's pain.

"Did that hurt, Itachi? Because this next one is going into your black heart." Sasuke pulled out another kunai out of the holster on his leg. Itachi stepped back slightly. Kyuuei, alarmed, tried to get Kakashi to stop bandaging her wounds so that she could help Itachi. Kakashi, however, forced her back down.

"You'd just get in his way. Let the two of them finish it." The silver-haired jounin told her. She looked longingly back at the man she had fallen for. Sasuke flipped the kunai around in his hand before rushing forward with such speed that his footfalls made no noise on the ground, giving Itachi no sense of his location. Suddenly, a searing pain entered the older Uchiha's chest as Sasuke stabbed him through the heart with the kunai. Kyuuei screamed in pure horror as she watched Itachi crumple to the ground. She ran t him as Sasuke laughed in triumph. She fell to her knees beside Itachi's body and clasped her hand on his wound, tears falling swiftly from her eyes. She snapped her head over to the smirking Uchiha and he froze, seeing the thunder and lightning flash in her stormy eyes.

"How _could_ you? He's your only family left and you do _this_ to him?! You're more of a monster than Itachi has ever been!" She screamed at him. Sasuke flinched, the triumph in his eyes being replaced immediately by shame for his actions. Kyuuei turned her head back to her fallen love and let out a choked sob. Her tears fell onto his face but she knew he wouldn't open his eyes to tell her not to cry anymore.

"Itachi…please…I love you…you can't leave me here…you can't leave me here alone…please, Itachi…please come back…" the girl whispered, her heart tearing into thousands upon thousands of pieces. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his still-warm ones. All she wanted was for him to be alive again. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to see again. She let her life's energy flow out of her own lips and into his body. Kyuuei held on as long as she could before the comforting darkness swallowed her whole and she fell to lie beside the man she had fallen in love with. Kakashi now knew what had occurred and ran toward the fallen couple.

"I'm calling off the mission! Hurry and help me! If we don't get them both to a hospital now, there's no chance of either of them surviving! Hurry!" He called as his team sprang into action, helping their sensei pick up the fallen couple and transport them quickly back to Konoha for medical treatment. The doctors took the fallen couple away from the stunned team. Sakura looked up at Kakashi, who was much paler than usual.

"Kakashi-sensei? What just happened? Why did the girl fall over as well? Her burns weren't that severe, were they?" The pink haired kunoichi asked the man. He looked down at her confused looks and sighed shakily.

"Tell me, Sakura. What do you know about life energy?" he asked. Sakura blinked, confused as to where this was going.

"It's the energy in our body that allows us to do day-to-day things. There are special cases of people bringing someone back to life by giving them their life energy and…" Sakura trailed off, her eyes growing wide. "You don't mean that that Kyuuei girl tried to transfer her own life energy into Itachi, do you, sensei?" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi nodded grimly.

"She probably didn't know what she was doing in the first place, but she did it all the same. I'm not sure if either of them are going to survive this…and Sasuke may actually be the last Uchiha. But in Kyuuei's mind…I'm sure she's seeing some people she thought she'd never see again…" Kakashi looked back at the surgery room that the two had been rushed off into.


	8. Chapter 7

Hiding Behind Red Clouds

**Chapter Seven**

_**I'm floating…I feel so free…like I'm flying…I'm floating in this darkness…did I save him? Am I the hero of this tale…? If he is alive…then I don't mind being dead…Itachi…. live for the both of us…my heart will always be yours…**__Kyuuei thought to herself as she floated along a dream-like blackness. It was warm and comfortable and she didn't feel any pain from her burns or wounds. She opened her eyes to see that the only thing giving off any light was the unearthly blue glow coming from her own presence. She looked at the distance where two more blue glows form in the distance before finally taking the shape of her parents._

'_My darling daughter, I am glad to see you again.' Her mother whispered softly, her voice echoing throughout the darkness. She pressed herself into her mother's arms and smiled._

'_My little Kyuuei, we are so proud of all that you've accomplished. But you shouldn't give up living so easily.' Her father told her._

'_We are always watching over you, my sweet darling girl, and we hear the prayers you send to us.' A tear fell from Kyuuei's eye as she hugged her mother even tighter._

'_I miss you both…so much…' she whimpered softly. Her father kissed her softly on the forehead and smiled._

'_Bu we are always here in your heart, Kyuuei-chan. Tell me something…if you could give Itachi one thing what would it be?' She blinked in confusion and thought it over._

'_I would give him my eyes…so that he could be happy again…I would trade him eye sights…' she answered, completely sure of her answer. Her mother smiled._

'_That is what you gave him, Kyuuei. You willed him to see and now you will not be able to see any longer. Do you understand, my daughter?' Her mother asked. She nodded and smiled softly._

'_I understand. If I can stay with him and he can be happy, I would give him anything. I love him, mama…' She whispered. Her mother smiled and nodded, as did her father._

'_Then go back to him with our blessings, Kyuuei.' The woman answered. They all embraced each other once more before everything faded into bright, comforting white light…then all went dark._

"Kyuuei! Kyuuei, wake up! Please, Kyuuei!" She heard Itachi calling her from beyond the darkness. She knew that she wouldn't be able to see him even if she opened her eyes so she focused on trying to move her arm. All she succeeded in doing was twitch her fingers. It felt like her muscles were screaming at her to rest, but being stubborn, she refused to listen. She felt someone grasp her hand and she did all she could to grip back.

"Itachi?" She rasped as if her voice hadn't been used in a while. She heard a few audible sighs of relief go up around the room.

"Kyuuei…Oh, Kyuuei, thank the gods you're alive…" Itachi whispered. It sounded like he'd been crying, or that he was about to. She smiled slightly.

"I saved you. You're alive." She rasped happily. She heard someone snort, as if they were scoffing at her statement.

"And you nearly killed yourself doing it. Next time, don't be so stupid as to use a technique that puts you in a coma for nearly two months." A sarcastic voice called from the corner. She let out a raspy chuckle.

"Good morning to you too Sasuke." She called back. Finally, just to test herself, she opened her eyes. Everyone let out a collective shocked gasp when she revealed her glassy white eyes.

"She…she's blind!" Someone gasped. Kyuuei laughed softly and nodded, waving her hand as if it was no big deal.

"I traded my eyesight for Itachi's. As long as he's happy, I'll be happy." She grinned. Itachi kissed her gently on the lips and she kissed him back. "I'm going to say this again, Itachi…you smell nice." Everyone chuckled. Itachi just wrapped his arms around her.

"At least now I'll be able to protect you and keep your from getting into a position like this again." He whispered into her hair. She smiled and nodded.

"But I'll get in the way a whole lot more…and by the way, Sasuke?" She called to the raven-haired boy with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked up at her, forgetting she was blind, but she got the idea. "Next time, don't be so stupid as to _make_ me use a technique that puts me in a coma for two months." She grinned at him. A couple people in the room chuckled softly and Sasuke blushed. Itachi kissed the top of her head softly as someone else came in. Something warm was put into her lap and she furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"What's this?" She heard Itachi ask. Someone chuckled.

"That is a puppy. She's already trained as a Seeing Eye dog and, when asked, wanted to help someone like Kyuuei who would sacrifice everything for those she loved." A woman explained, barely hiding a laugh. Kyuuei smiled and pet the puppy's head gently, laughing softly when it licked her fingers. She felt Itachi's smile at her reaction.

"What's her name?" The blind girl asked, petting the puppy's soft fur. The little dog wriggled in joy at getting so much loving attention.

"Her name is Kyoui. If you spend enough time with her, her language will become clear to you and you'll be able to talk with her whenever you want. She'll be your eyes too." The woman explained. "There's a technique she'll be able to teach you when you're able to speak with her that will allow you to see what she's seeing. My brother hasn't even perfected this, but he has perfected some other techniques with his dog, Akamaru." Kyuuei smiled, hugging Kyoui close to her chest.

"I'll take good care of her, I promise." She vowed. Suddenly, she got a small idea and concentrated her chakra into her eyes. She could see fuzzy outlines of everything. Itachi was standing by her side; she could recognize his outline anywhere. Around the room there was Kakashi standing with Sakura and Naruto and Sasuke was standing in the corner. There was also a woman standing there that she didn't recognize. She looked down at her lap and there was an adorable little puppy with a spot of some sort over one eye. She traced it with her finger and saw the woman look at her in surprise.

"What color is this spot?" She asked. Everyone looked at her, surprised. Itachi waved a hand in front of her face experimentally. She flinched back at how close his hand was. He stepped back, alarmed.

"Kyuuei-chan? Can you actually see? Even if you're blind?" She looked at him and blinked.

"You never thought of concentrating your chakra into your eyes, Itachi? That's all I did and I can only see faint outlines. Besides, it's hard to keep up." She told him, deactivating her new technique.

"Anyway." She heard the woman again and tilted her head so that she could hear the woman better. "Kyoui is a tan color with a brownish-gold spot over her eye." She explained. Kyuuei grinned and kissed the puppy's nose.

"You and I are going to have a lot of fun, Kyoui!" She giggled. Itachi sighed softly and put his hand on the top of her head.

"We're going to need to get supplies to take care of a dog now, Kyuuei-chan. But only and I mean _only_ if you rest up so that you can get out of the hospital sooner." Kyuuei's pale eyes widened and she immediately curled up with her puppy and closed her eyes, causing a few people to laugh. Itachi looked over at renowned veterinarian, Inuzuka Hana and smiled. "Thank you for making her happy, Hana." Hana crossed her arms over her chest and grinned at the boy she used to know.

"Well, if she has to put up with you all day long, I figured she needed something to give you a pain in the a-" Kakashi put a hand on her mouth gently.

"Hana." He laughed nervously. "There _are_ three genin in the room with you as well, you know." Hana grinned and blushed, waving her hand around.

"Bah, they've probably heard it all before. Well, come on, pack, we've got to get back to work." She called to the pack of her dogs surrounding her. They all left in a flurry of fur, leaving only team seven and Itachi in the hospital room.

"I'm surprised that you've recovered so fast, Itachi. For getting a kunai stabbed through your heart, it was only luck that you had a girl that was willing to give up her life's energy to save you _and_ take your growing blindness upon herself." Kakashi told the younger man. Itachi blinked and nodded, looking at the sleeping girl contently snuggled up with her new puppy.

"I didn't want her to do that…I wanted her to stay safe…" He whispered. Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And the only reason she didn't was because of Sasuke-teme." He growled. Sasuke tackled the boy, yelling out incoherent things while trying to suffocate him. Sakura tackled Sasuke back and Naruto lay on the floor, wide-eyed. Kyuuei mumbled in her sleep and Kyoui growled protectively. Itachi pet the puppy on the head, trying to reassure it that Kyuuei wasn't in any danger. Kakashi picked Sasuke up like a football and gave Itachi one of his trademark eye smiles.

"We're going to have a small talk outside. Excuse us." He politely exited out of the room. Itachi pointed at their retreating forms, confused.

"Does my brother always do that?" Sakura blinked and grinned.

"Yes. But we love him anyway." Was her response. She helped Naruto to his feet before dragging him off. "Come on, Naruto. Kyuuei-san is never going to get any rest if we're in here. See you later, Itachi-san." She called.

"Y-Yeah! And tell Kyuuei-chan we said 'hi' to her when she wakes up!" He called as he was being dragged away. Itachi smiled softly and looked back at his sleeping love. It was time to start over, start a new life, and this time…

_I'm going to do everything right…_ And the girl smiled softly in her dreams…content.


End file.
